


Something To Be Said

by holmescott



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what this is, i had to investigate for this, i'm sorry for ruining it, it was hard, it's a cool idea, not really sure if this is gonna have chapters, or be a one-shot, yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmescott/pseuds/holmescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People's hair changes colour, according to how they're feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Be Said

When Newt walked into the coffee shop, he was aware of the grass green colour his hair had acquired. He was one of those people, whose hair changed completely, according to his emotions. Some people just had to deal with half of it, or a chunk of it, or even random hairs without any pattern changing. Just not him.

He waited next to the counter for someone to come take his order, as a text from his flatmate and friend made his phone buzz. He texted back, with a grin on his face at how childish Thomas was, and then put it back in his pocket. “Sorry for making you wait.” A boy came from the back of the shop, and Newt knew his hair was turning a bubblegum pink, or something of the sort, because the boy wasn’t his regular barista, and he was also really, _really_ cute. “We don’t usually have clients so early, and I was just- _oh_.” The boy looked up for the first time, and smirked smugly as a strand of his dark hair turned a flirty shade of purple. “So… what will it be, pretty boy?” The boy said, voice changing immediately.

Newt swallowed, and saw his hair turn a pale, sheepish pink, through the corner of his eye. “Um… a medium drip?” He answered unsurely, and the boy smiled, taking a cup and a marker. “Name?”

“N- Newt.”

“Wow, is that like a real thing?” He asked, and the ends of Newt’s hair flashed red in irritation. “Hey! That’s okay. I’m pretty sure Minho is not one of the most common names in History, so I’m not one to judge.” The boy chuckled, writing something on the paper cup and turning around to start making the coffee, taking his time, as they were the only ones in the shop.

“So, where’s Brenda?” Newt asked.

“Got a crush there, hu?” –Minho?- teased, and looked over his shoulder at him.

“No! I’m not even-“ He interrupted himself, and his hair flashed the bright pink from previously, before it quickly returned to a paler shade. “I mean, no.” Minho chuckled again and the purple lock of his hair turned a fucsia-like colour Newt had never seen before, and couldn’t identify as an emotion.

“Well, to answer your question, she’s here. She’s just lazying around in the back.” Minho said, turning around and handing the cup to Newt, not-so-accidentally making contact with the other boy’s hand, and making his long hair turn to a pretty lilac, that made his eyes look even brighter than they did before.

Newt paid.

“Until next time.” Minho smirked as he handed him his change, and the strand of hair turned a more warm, brownish colour. When Newt walked out of the coffee shop, he was aware of the dreamy lavender with sparks of yellow his hair had acquired.

And he was aware of it for the next two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked the 487 words. I don't even know if this should be one-shot, or I should continue it. What do you think? You should let me know.  
> *Cookies and puppies.*
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Hey! I will continue this eventually, but I would really appreciate it if you could wait a bit for me to finish the newmas fic I'm writing before I start comitting to this one. It's just like, I can write several things at the same time, but if I do so, it takes me too long to update each one, and I eventually leave them, so I'll write one by one :) This one's first on my list after How to Save a Life, I swear.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
> ily.  
> xoOXOxoXXOo  
> <3


End file.
